Naruto's truth and dare party!
by Lawlizilla
Summary: With Sasuke back in Konoha everything is back to normal. NOT! A mysterious voice comes to challenge Naruto and his friends. And that challenge is Truth Or Dare.DISCONTINUED
1. ZOMG! SasuNaru?

Yo Lawlizilla here. Im going to make my first attempt at a crack fic so I hope you enjoy :3

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto If I did Sasuke would come back and win Sakura's heart already, and Sakura would leave Naruto alone and he and Hinata would get together! D8  
**Naruto:**Yeesh someone has problems! - looks at author-

**Lawlizilla:**I do not im jus-- DID YOU EAT MY COOKIES ?!!! ROAAARR~ YOUR GOING TO PAY!

**Hinata:**Eeep! N-naruto-kun! R-run!

**Kaoru:** Ugh.. enough of this start the story!( **Author:**Kaoru is my assistant, just to let you know)

Parings :

Naruhina , Sasusaku , Nejten, GaaMats, slight Inosai , ShinoOc, Kiba Oc And ect.

* * *

The sun shined through the curtiains letting a tiny streak of sunlight towards Naruto's left eye."Mmm Hinata-chan dont do that... " Naruto grumbled.(He's dreaming if he thinks pure innocent Hinata would do such a thing)Sasuke burst-ed through Naruto's bedroom door, clearly mad that Naruto was late for training with Kakashi. _' I mean for crying outloud! Kakashi got there before him!!'._Nevertheless Sasuke was pissed.

"Hey Nar-" Sasuke was cut off when he noticed Naruto sleeping. He groaned. Waking up Naruto is almost impossible. Sasuke serched the room for anything he could beat Naruto with, but instead he found somerthing better, a horn.(**Author:**Sorry i dont exactly know what the name of the kind of horn or how to explain i just pray that you know what i mean)

"Hehehe..." Sasuke laughed evilly as he placed the horn to Naruto's ear. _' 3..2..1!'_BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto jumped out of bed and yelled" FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MY EARS!!!!!! HOLY *%#!" Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously at Sasuke. " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR !?"

" Hurry up and get dressed dobe your late for training. " calmly said by one of our favorite Uchia's.

" I DONT GIVE A DAMN YOU JUST RUINED MY BEAUTIFUL DREAM!!"

"** For the love of god would you stop yelling!" **a manly deep voice said from above.

"Who said that?" Sasuke and Naruto got in defensive positions, expecting some sort of ambush.

**"Uhhh no one....?"**

**"**OH okie dokies. " Naruto said while heading out the door.

Sasuke grabbed naruto's shirt "Oh no you don't " he said ."okay first off all your a retard, there is someone there." stated as calmly as possible ."Second,.." His voice grew louder, "Why would you leave your house **without**your Pants on?!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto looked down. to his disappointment Sasuke was right.

"Uhmmm.."

"Just forget it." Sasuke muttered. _' I'm surrounded by idiots. ' _"OK now tell me who is there before I Chidori your a$$."

**"Ok ok ! Jeez , well my name is Lawlizilla but you can call me Lali, you know like lollypop? Anyways I came here to tell you that your invited to a truth and dare party! And maybe some other games too !"**

" Nahh i dont want to go" said Naruto " That kinda of stuff are for kids , we're 17 years old."

"Pass." Said Sasuke.

**"hehehe.... you people are so naive, I'm not asking. I'm demanding" **Said the still oh so manly voice.

"What makes you think we will go so willingly?"Sasuke asked seeming a little coy.

**"Because I have control over anything in this story, and if I felt like it I could destroy Konoha, so in the end you guys have no choice. But right now I feel like I need some SasuNaru."**

Naruto was confused what did she mean by story? Could she really destroy Konoha? And what the heck was SasuNaru? "What do you mean by story?"he asked.

**"Very good question Naruto-kun. You see there is a magical place named and there anything can happen, and i am writing this story write now as we speak on so write now im going to make Sasuke kiss you"**

"Wha-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's lips. Naruto punched him in the gut and wiped his mouth. " Sorry teme but i dont bend that way."

" It wasn't me !" Sasuke objected.

**"He is right**" the voice continued "**it was me . I commanded in my story for Sasuke to kiss you, so does that prove my powers?"**

" So I guess we have no choice to go to that stupid party" Sasuke sighed " It's really stupid for you to go through so much trouble just to get us to come."

**" Oh dont feel so sad, you wont be alone your friends will be coming to."** said the voice. **" OH yeah meet me at the northern gate in 4 hrs, and pack a weeks work of stuff, see you in 4hrs !"**

" What just happened?" asked Naruto

" I don't know... but as Shikamaru would say ' this is going to be troublesome'." Answered Sasuke.

Sasuke started to leave to go pack his things, seeing as there was no way he could get out of this, when Naruto stoped him. " What about training?!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke sighed_ ' I wonder how many times he's been droped on his head?' _

" Just forget about it and start packing."

" Whatever."

Then he left.

* * *

**OKay ! So how was it? Please be honest with your reviews , just no flaming pleash!**

**Yeah sorry it was kinda of short. **

**So anyway i wont continue without_ good_ reviews.**

**Soo yeah!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Teh vortex of doom!

Woohoo I got Reviews ! Thanks so much for your kind words. NOT! Yeah I wanted to make the second chapter because I felt I needed to continue. I guess im one of those people who have to finish things. So anyways, ON WITH THE CHAPTER.

**Lawlizilla**: Umm Hinata would you do the honors , of saying the disclaimer since Naruto had an accident…..

**Hinata:**I thought what you did to Naruto was mean ….

**Lawlizilla:** It wasn't me it was…- pulls out this random elf- This elf! - points accusingly-

**Hinata**: -glares at the elf -

**Elf:** Follow me and ill lead you to the end of the rainbow!-smiles-

**Hinata:**- kicks elf and does gentle fist- Diee!

**Lawlizilla:**umm? O-o

**Hinata:**Lawlizilla does not own Naruto

* * *

Hinata was walking towards the northgate around 9:45 am, recalling her scary conversation with the extremely hyper girl.

**Flashbackz**

_" Psst… Hinata-chan …" Hinata jumped back at the voice she didn't recognize. She was at her old teams training grounds and hadn't expected anyone to be there. Hinata wasn't going to take any chances and activated her Byakugan._

_"Byakugan! Show yourself!" Hinata yelled._

_"Wooh there Hinata-chan .." a little girl said as she came out of the bushes. " It's ok I just want to talk."_

_Hinata observed the girl. The girl was a couple inches shorter than hinata and looked around 14 years old . She had shoulder length hair, brown, with large brown eyes. The girl was wearing a baggy, purple V-neck shirt with one sleeve missing . Under the V-neck was a fishnet undershirt, she was wearing shorts and a Kunai holister around her waist. Unlike most people , she wore boots up to her knees with chains on them. Her skin was very tan , so Hinata asumed she was a foriegner._

_" My name is Lali." She said as she smiled. " I'm here to invite you to a party !"_

_"A-ano that's very kind of you but , I don't think I know you well enough ." Protested the Hyuga heiress._

_Lali pouted ,then she smiled. " Okay then i'll tell you more about myself! I like video games, my computer, my sisters, ramen , donughts, and brownies. My dislikes are people who judge other people without getting the chance to know them , Onions, and people who try and hurt my friends. My dream is to become a person I can be proud of!" Lali looked up to Hinata. "Is that good enough for you?"_

_Hinata shook her head. Lali sighed ' I guess we have to start with the threats..'_

_"Hinata.." Lali began._

_"Y-yes?"_

_" You love Naruto-kun right ?"_

_Hinata 's eyes widened in fear. How did this girl know so much about her? Did she follow her? A million questions ran through her head . She nodded her head slowly._

_Lali smirked . " It's ok Hinata-chan I'm not stalking you or anything its just something I'll have to explain later, but anyways…. You need to get your act together and tell him how you feel or-" Lali paused. An evil grin formed on her face. " I'll steal him from you. And I will have a better chance of wining his heart because he is going to be there."_

_Something in Hinata's brain snapped. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at Lali. She didn't know who this girl was but who gave her the right to sweep Naruto from his feet, especially when the girl barley knows him._

_" I accept your challenge Lali-san" Said Hinata._

_" Great!" Lali jumped up and down. " Meet me at the northern gate in 4hrs, and bring a weeks worth of stuff!" Lali ran off into the woods._

_Hinata sighed . This was going to be one very interesting party._

_**End of Flashback**_

When Hinata arrived she was surprised to see that , Gai's team , and all of Rookie 9 was there along with there jonin instructers, and not to mention the Hokage herself. Although Lali was no where to be found.

"Hey Hinata-chan's here!" Exclaimed the loudest ninja of Konoha.

"O-oh hello Naruto-kun.." Hinata looked aside, to hide her blush.

Naruto grinned like an idiot, he really liked Hinata but had no idea how to tell her. _'She would probably never like a guy like me, she's from the Hyuuga clan_' Naruto thought sadly.

" Hey Naruto whats up." Tsunade asked interrupting Hinata and naruto's conversation.

"Tsunnade obaa-chan what are you doing here?" Questioned Naruto.

"The Hokage needs a break once in a while too."

" You mean your going to the party too?Then who is looking after the village?!"

" Shizune." Tsunade replied _'Well it wouldn't make much of a difference...'_Naruto was dense but he wasn't stupid. He knew if he said that out loud he would be flying over Konoha with a big bruise on his cheek.

All of a sudden a vortex appeared in front of everyone. Out of the vortex came out four figures, one of them was well known as Lali, but the other people were strangers to the ninja."Yo!" Said Lali.

"Great now your here, NOW GIVE ME MY SAK'E !" Everyone fell down anime style when Tsunade said that. _' Of coures that was how she persuaded her!' _Almost everyone thought.

" WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Kiba shouted, while he points accusingly at the now disappearing vortex.

" Wait im cofused.. where is Lawlizilla?"Naruto asked. Sasuke was just about to ask the same question, but ofcoures Naruto beat him to it.

The strangers that where with her started rolling on the laughing. A girl who was a little taller than Lali with light brown(almost red) hair ,said between laughs " I can't believe that you told them your name was ' Lawlizilla' !" Lai just laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head , trying to figure out a good excuse.

" Wait your Lawlizilla?!" yelled Naruto. " Wasn't he supposed to be a_ guy_ with a _manly_ voice?"

" Oh yeah that well you see -" Lali pulls out a microphone. **" I used this microphone to make my voice sound deeper." **Naruto gawked like little child at the device.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in anger. " So you mean to tell me that a little girl is capable of destroying Konoha!?" Lali and the three strangers nodded. "I'm going to train..." Sasuke muttered.

" Wait just a minute Sasuke-san." Sasuke turned around to see that one of the strangers was addressing him. " My name is Kaoru Higurashi(AN: Yes I know i got that from Higurashi no naku no koro ni, DONT JUDGE!) and I am here to tell you that, that 'Little girl' is 14 yrs old. And yes she is capable of destroying Konoha, and I wouldn't doubt her if I were you." Kaoru said that with such a strait and dead serious face , that it chilled Sasuke to the core. Kaoru was just as tall was Sasuke and had dark, shaggy hair, kind of like Gaara's. He had a grey chunin-vest on, and underneath was a black long sleeve shirt underneath. Kaoru had dark blue baggy pants on with a pair of black boots. To top it of with dark, blue framed glasses. In his right hand was a clipboard.

" Hn fine whatever..." Sasuke reluctently stayed. Sakura put her hand on his shoulder, Sasuke shook her off. He did not like his dignity be taken away like that. _' Kaoru was going to pay.' _Sasuke thought vengefully. Kaoru walked back to Lali and the strangers.

" Umm... Ok so Is everyone here?" Asked Lali.

"Uhh I guess.." Kakashi said as he returned to his book.

" Alright! Everyone lets go !" Lali began to preform a set of handseals. " Do you guy's mind if make a pits stop to Suna?"

Shikamaru visibly gulped " T-to S-Suna?" He stuttered.

Lali grinned evily. " Yes Shikamaru-kun , to Suna."

* * *

**BWAHAHAHA ! I got the 2nd ch yay and guess what im pratically talking to no one! WEEEE !~**

**oh well PLEASE REVIEW ! Ill give you a cupcake and yes Im serious I will give you a cupcake.....**


	3. We Arrive

**lawlizilla:**Hey Shikamaru can you do the disclaimer please?

**Shikimaru:** Only if you promise to not go to the Sand ..

**Lawlizilla:-** brings out a chain saw- oh cant you just do me one little favor?

**Shikamaru:**troublesome... Fine lawlizilla does not own Naruto

* * *

A vortex suddenly appeared in front of the Hidden sand village. Temari looked to her brother in worry, Gaara just nodded in approval. She sighed 'this is going to be one hell of a week' Temari thought.

Shikamaru was suddenly pushed out of the vortex. " What a drag .." He looked towards Temari,Kankoru, Gaara , and Matsuri. "Well.. are you guys coming or what ?" Shikamaru lazily asked . Temari came up too him and threw her luggage on him, Gaara and kankoru followed.

" It's nice to you again crybaby." Shikamaru was too busy trying to keep his balance that he didn't answer, Temari shrugged it off. Naruto came out of the vortex looking slightly dizzy.

" HEy Gaaarrraaa~ wuS up .!"Naruto's slurred voice greeted Gaara.

" Uzamaki Naruto ." Which was 'hello' in Gaara language.

" Hey Gaara whos the hottie?" Naruto said looking towards Matsuri. Gaara didnt respond .( Because he dosent know what ' Hottie' means)

Matsuri realized that she was the one Naruto was talking about. " M-me?" She stuttered. Gaara was watching Naruto and Matsuri very closely , for some reason he wanted to hurt his oldest friend ( Naruto).

" Oi are you guys going to to stand there or are we going to go ?!" Yelled Sakura. Everyone started to walk towards the vortex.

**At a cottage **

" Finally we're here !" Exclaimed Lali as she jumped out of a vortex. She smiled at her beautiful home, It was a tiny cottage covered with flowers and vines , and life. There was a tiny stream that ran across the front yard. Lali couldn't help but to feel that her home was so _green_, Not that there was anything wrong with that. " Dont you guys feel refreshed and ready to go?!" she asked the others. Many people came out very dizzy and looked sick.

" Gaara sensei .. do you think this is a good idea?"Asked Matsuri as she was dizzily walking towards the cottage. Gaara didn't answer, he was too busy trying to hide the dizziness he felt.

Gai looked to his all time rival in shock. " Dont you feel dizzy too!?" Kakashi simply nodded a 'no' and continued to read his book. " DARN MY COOL RIVAL FOR BEING SO COOL!"

* * *

Naruto barged into the house and suddenly kissed the ground. " Hey I think Narutos got a new girlfriend!" Kiba shouted. Unfortunatly no one laughed at Kiba's attempt of a joke , except a cloaked , red-headed girl who was surprisingly beautiful. Kiba blushed , which was very surprising to him and akumaru. Ino ran towards the door looking very ill.

" Ummm Lali...."

" Go to the hallway and its the second door to the left"

"Thanks.." Ino ran off to the bathroom . Choji came up to a cloaked girl who had curly long indigo hair.

" Whats wrong with Ino?" He asked her.

" Her stomach is upset ..." The claoked woman awnsered. Then she walked away. Chouji thought it was weird but shrugged it off and began eating his chips. Tenten and Neji walked in the living room holding his 'weapon'.

"Hey Neji why are you holding a giant stick..?" Naruto asked his friend .

" To keep the evil squirrles away of course!" Neji awnsered while giving Naruto the 'Are you stupid or something' look. Naruto glanced at Tenten.

" I dont know the vortex was probably too much for him..." TenTen sighed. Neji swung his giant stick around.

" BACK! BACK YOU FOWL BEASTS!" Naruto and Tenten slowly backed away from the hyuuga Squirrle fighter." OH MY GOD!!! THERE ARE CHIPMUNKS TOO !?"

Lee came up to Tenten and Naruto who were giving Neji the 'WTF' look." Tenten what is our youthful Neji doing?" He asked.

" Its best if you stay back Lee, I think Neji has finally cracked ..." Tenten quivered in fear." He is fighting evil squirrles in his mind...!" Lee walked up to Neji lost in thought .  
"So you see them too..?" Lee said worriedly. Neji nodded "Well in that case .... I SHALL FIGHT WITH MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!" They both ran out of the cottage and in the front yard, huunting the imaginary evil squirrles and chipmunks.

" Tenten" Naruto began.

" Yeah I know keep Neji away from the vortex and keep an eye on Lee.."

" Yeah and ... Im starting to see them too...." Naruto was shaking in fear.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tenten wailed.

* * *

Meanwhile....

Kaoru was walking through the door with the lugages, when suddenly Neji and Lee came running out the door shouting " OUUGA!OUUGA!OUUGA!OUUUGA !!!!!!!". They attacked the Hyuuga heiress with sticks, poor Hinata was also carrying the lugagges in the house. " Hinata-SAMA!" Neji yelled "There are evil squirrles all over your body!"

" We'll save you Hinata-chan!"

"ow-What-ow-are you-ow -taking about?!" Hinata squealed as she ran away. She ran past Lali and Neji and Lee followed. Lali muttered something like ' its the squirrles again'

**Sorry for the long wait but i hope its to your liking. The next chapter wont take as long as this one did, and Id like to thank the readers who reviewed. Even if its only three reviews O3o If someone reviews as soon as possible ill start the next chapter . well see you later**


	4. Let the daring Begin

**

* * *

**

WOOHOO! Now we're on to our next chapter, I hope you guys like this one!

**Lawlizilla: hmm who should do the disclaimer…..- grabs Sakura – **

**Sakura : AHH**

**Lawlizilla: CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE THE HONOR OF DOING THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Sakura: Uhhmm Lawlizilla does not own 'Naruto'…?**

**Lawlizilla: Nice job and for that you get a Sasuke plushie –throws the plushie-**

**Sakura: Squeezes plushie- Thank you !**

**

* * *

**

**Shino POV **

After we got our room assignments , everyone was herded into the basement. Everybody gasped, when I saw what they were looking at I was about to start gaping myself but Aburames DO NOT show emotions. The basement had a miniature kitchen , 6 or 7 giant bean bag chairs, an orange couch, a giant flat screen TV, and every Nintendo game system imaginable.

" Yep so this is where we'll be hanging out I guess, oh and these are my sisters." Lali pointed to the women next to her " She is Kana" she pointed to the red headed woman . Kana had basically fishnet all over her body , but had a red top with sleeves that hung on her sholders , a white mini skirt, and thigh high boots. "and this is Cho" she finished awkwardly. Cho had a battle kimono on,blue, long wavy bluish- indigo hair and boots as well. There is something about her that i can't put finger on, every time I went near her my insects would go haywire, its starting to bother me and I intend to find out. " ... and you already know Kaoru, so I guess thats everything.. ALRIGHT LETS START THE GAMES! Okay everyone sit in a circle." Everyone obediently obeyed, except Uchia Sasuke.

" Your butt broken or something Uchia?" Lali said

" Why should I take orders from some little girl?" Sasuke sneered

" I'm 14." She was woken up to find Lali and Sasuke in a staring contest,"Oh for the love of .... Sasuke just sit down already." He said. Sasuke reluctantly sat.

This will be a long week.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Everyone was sat down in a circle trying to figure out who starts first, yes in fact they were playing "Truth or Dare".

" This ridiculous, Naruto since your the star of the show you start!" Lali sighed

"What show?"

" Never mind, just start already!"

Naruto pondered over who he was going to pick and what he was going to ask, then his eyes wandered to Sai. He smirked evilly. "Sai! Truth or Dare!"

"... truth?" Sai was nervous because he never played the game before, and it took Sakura a long time to explain it to him.

" Alright.... Why are you so obsessed with my..." before Naruto could finish,Sai pulled out his giant owl and flew through the roof. Everyone stared at the gaping hole in the ceiling, Ino finally gulped "Should we..."

"Nahh, he'll be back... right Kana?" Kaoru interrupted.

" Oh yeah he will !" Kana exclaimed, she looked at Kiba and winked at him, Kiba had a blush that could compete Hinata's.

"UGHHH! Why dont I just go, Temari truth or dare!" Lali declared.

Temari smirked. " Dare of course."

"Ok.... I dare you to drink 3 whole bottles of Sake, they are in the fridge, in the kitchen." Temari walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the sake. She walked back to the living room and gulped down the first bottle without trouble. Temari shook her head and began to bear the second one, while Shikamaru was being woken up a second time to find Temari finishing her second and starting her third. Shikamaru's eyes shot wide open and ran to her and pry ed her sake bottle from her.

"ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY!? GIVING SAKE TO TEMARI IS LIKE GIVING POT TO GRADE SCHOOLERS!!" He yelled. Temari wobbled onto the couch and started bouncing on it like a five-year old child. She jumped on Shikamaru, and he caught her Bridal style.

"Hey theree Mr. Pineapple head wachya doin?" Temari's slurred voice asked

" Temari get a hold of yourself !" Shikamaru tried to get to her. Temari's face was getting closer to Shikamaru's , close enough to make him blush and blush hard.

" Why don't you and I have some fun?" Around this time Gaara and Kankoru got fed up with Temari trying to seduce him. A strong killer intent came from them especially Gaara's , that made everyone shiver to the core.

"Shikamaru..." Gaara's voiced rasped. " ..you have 5 seconds to get away from my sister!" Shikamaru gulped and ran straight out the door faster than the speed of light.

" Do we really have to wait 5 seconds?" Kankoru whined.

"No." And they did run after him.

Matsuri who was scared and confused decided to run after them. "W-wait Gaara-sama!"

"5 down , 11 to go..." Lee whispered. Everyone got freaked out and scooted away from Lee.

" Get a hold of yourself Lee the squirrels are gone..." Neji hissed.

Tenten got frustrated. " Now who's turn is it?"

" Sakura you can go." Lali said. Sakura looked around the room to see any worthy opponents, and her eyes landed on Sasuke. " Truth or dare , Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled her evil smile that she gives Naruto when she's about to beat him to a pulp. Sasuke didn't look worried , but we all know the truth.

"Dare." Sakura's smirked widened.

" I dare you to wear a maids outfit for the rest of the day!" Naruto started cracking up. Sasuke winced.

"No way, I'm not doing that. Why dont you ask Neji , he loves dresses!" Hint the Sarcasm in Sasuke's voice.

"Well at least i didn't run away to the gay pedophile!" Neji challenged him. ".. besides , whats wrong? Are you chicken, Sasuke?"

" Yeah!" Kiba, Naruto, and Sakura joined.

Sasuke growled a yes. But quickly realized that they didn't have the dress, until Lali brought one in. Sasuke sighed in knowing that he was defeated.

" If any of you guys laugh, ill rip out your throats."

"Whatever you say ... Miss Teme" Naruto laughed. Sasuke pretended not to hear. He went to go change in the bathroom while everyone " patiently" waited.

" Hurry up Sas UKE!" Everyone giggled at Narutos comment. Sasuke came out in his maid outfit rather.... cute. Well Sakura and Ino got a bloody nose over it.. Hinata fainted. Tenten and the guys just stared.

" What?!" " Some people are just confused because they think that they might be attracted to you." Cho calmly . Everyone binked , Cho was right , they were also surprised that she spoke. But Naruto still started to crack up, and the others giggled.

"... Im taking this off.." Sasuke headed towards the bathroom

" Wait just a second there cowboy!" Lali called. Sasuke turned around to hear a click sound and a flash. She took a picture...

" ....." Sasuke said nothing , but everyone could feel his killler intent flowing off of him. " **I 'll kill you !**" Sasuke ran towards Lali head on, but he couldn't get near her, for she had a barrier made of liquid. Hinata and Neji gasped , they were watching with their Byakugan, she had used no charkra whatsoever!

" Who.. are you?" Neji grimly said eplained

" Someone different..." Lali grimaced, "..but we will talk about that later.." She remembered that Sasuke was in front of her so she let go of the barrier. He fell on the floor rubbing his head. " You know away with Orochimaru , you'd think you'd control your temper..." Lali glared

* * *

**YATTA! 4TH CHAPTER DONE ! Yeah sorry about how late it is , but if i get 5 more reviews then I will start the next chapter as soon as possible. **

**thanks so much for kind reviews , and I know that i really suck at this kind of stuff but it helps , so thanks so much!**

**Tenten: Lee I dare you too wear something other than that jumpsuit**

**Lee: But that would make me unyouthfull! But if its a dare , then... I SHALL SUFFER**

**Lee: -puts on a nice tuxedo-**

**- cue screaming fangirls-**

**TenTen: Oh**

**Hinata: My**

**Sakura: God! Lee.... You look hot !**

**Gai: I think he looks.... UNSECKSY!**

**WHAT????**


	5. Lunch and Drama

**Lawlizilla: So…Shino… That's a nice name…**

**Shino: Thank you….**

**Lawlizilla: Umm so would you mind doing the disclaimer for me?**

**Shino: Not at all... Lawlizilla does not own Naruto**

**Lawlizilla: So I saw you eyeing my sister ;D**

**Shino:....**

**Lawlizilla: D; What????**

* * *

Everyone tried to forget about what had happened during todays events during the truth or dare session, for Lali and Kaoru explained it wasn't a big deal. So everyone decided it was time for lunch.

"Hey.." Ino spoke up as she helped set up the table, ".. don't you think Sai , Shikamaru,Temari,Gaara,Kankoru and Matsuri would be back by now?" Kaoru shared a glance with Kana who only nodded, and just on time there was a knocking on the door, and there they were , although Shikamaru seemed to have been dragged by Gaara, not to mention unconscious. Chouji and Ino went to greet them

" Hey whats up guys, we just about to start lunch!" Chouji told them.

"Yeah..What happened with you Sai?" Ino asked.

" I uh , had some business to attend to..." With Sai going through the tough training with Danzo , he could lie without being caught.

" EVERYONE EMERGANCY MEETING NOWWWWW!" She ordered everyone to get in the living room.

As soon as everyone got in the room Naruto wanted to know what was going on. " WHAT HAPPENED? IS THERE NO MORE RAMEN ?! OKAY EVERYBODY STAY CALM ! CALM DOWN PEOPLE, OH CRAP IS IT THE SQUIRRELS?! DID THEY POOP IN OUR RAMEN !?-" "CHIDORI" Naruto fell to the ground with a big bump on his head,Hinata rushed to his side.

" Man, I forgot how annoying he could b-" " JYUUKEN!!" Hinata had tears in her eyes,

"Y-you Hurt Naruto-kun!" She didn't stutter from shyness , but from anger. Sasuke ran out to the backyard, and landed in the pool.

"DON'T HURT ME !" Squealed the last Uchiha begging for mercy, Hinata's Killer intent flowing out of her paralyzing every single person in the room.

" I wont let you go without being punished.." Her voice leeked of venom.

" WAIT JUST A SECOND ! SINCE WHEN DID HINATA HAVE KILLER INTENT?! " Kiba yelled, Neji agreed, His innocent little cousin wouldn't hurt a fly. Literally, She cried when she saw that Neji swatted one , it wasnt pretty, the sobbing,the blame, they even had to arrange a funeral,and an EXPENSIVE one at that. Neji cursed himself for killing it.

" Ehh.. Ignore them, so anyway back to the emergency.." Lali continued.

" Well hurry up Im starving!" Chouji whined

" I agree with Fatty!" Kankoru made the biggest mistake of his life.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY MR. KITTY?!"

" WHY YOU-"

" ENOUGH!" Lali screamed, she created a barrier between them. " The emergancy is that , I don't know how to cook... So no Cook no food. Do any one of you know how to cook?

" Oh I do!" Sakura exclaimed. She started walking towards the Kitchen, when everybody pounced on her.

"NOO!" Everyone screamed for their dear life, By this time Hinata and Sasuke had already come back, Sasuke unconscious...

" WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS, DONT YOU LIKE MY COOKING?!" Sakura screamed.

" NO THE LAST TIME I ATE YOUR COOKING I HAD TO GET MY STOMACH PUMPED!" Screamed Naruto, " AND IT DIDN'T EVEN TASTE LIKE MEATLOAF!"

"THATS BECAUSE IT WAS APPLESAUCE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

Lali sighed at her rumbling stomach, "Ok I need someone , besides Sakura , who can cook." Hinata decided that she would do it, _Well if I do this I might be a appriciated a little more_.. " I-I'll do it." Said Hinata as confidently as she could.

"That's good but we need more than one cook, besides Sakura, who would like to help her out?" Kaoru asked. His gaze landed on Sasuke, who was surprisingly trying to avoid eye contact, Kaoru smirked. " Of course Sasuke wouldn't do it." Sasuke looked annoyed that his pride was being attacked again.

" What makes you say that , four eyes?" Sasuke smirked. "I was just going to volunteer." Sasuke followed Hinata to the kitchen. Tenten got up as well.

"Where are you going my youthful flower?" asked Gai

"To go help cook." She replied

" YOU CAN COOK!?" Neji yelled as if he had heard something very unreal.

" Yeah, didn't I tell you guys?" And with that she went to go help. Hinata and Sasuke were already starting, " So what are we making for lunch?"

" Um Macaroni and cheese, with some veggies on the side... S-Sasuke would you mind cutting up the vegetables?" Hinata said as she started to boil the macaroni.

" Sounds great! What can I do though?" Asked TenTen.

" Well you can help me make the cheese I guess." Hinata. Tenten, Sasuke, and Hinata started working and twenty minutes later, Lunch was served. Hinata brought the plates of delicious food to the table off starving teenagers.

" Wow you guys this look incredible!" Sakura beamed at the plate of food infront of her. " And it looks like its decorated by a professional."

" Professional smeshinal, doesn't matter lets just give our thanks and eat ." Tsunade said

"Thank you for this meal." Said the famished ninjas. Then they began eating, everyone eyes pooped out of their faces like an old cartoon. ( except Kakashi, he didnt start eating)

Naruto gawked at his plate of food. " Hinata .. Marry me!... Because this food is the most delicious thing I have ever tasted!"

"N-not a-at all , I c-couldnt h-have done it without T-tenten or S-sasuke, she h-helped me make the cheese, a-and Sasuke cut the vegetables, a-nd decorated the plates..." Hinata tried not to faint from the praise that Naruto gave her.

Naruto noticed how red she was, and got worried. " Hinata are you okay?" He sat closer and closer to her, which made her blush harder, until he put his hand on her cheek. It was then that she hit the floor with a thud, unconscious. " OH MY GOSH I KILLED HER, QUICK SAKURA! GRANNY? CHECK HER!" Naruto panicked. Sakura sighed and got up and poured a glass of water on Hinata, that woke her up.

" Huh? What happened?" She asked as she rubbed her eye like a sleepy child. Naruto looked at her as if she was some sort of plush toy.

" Aww Hina-chan so cute.." Naruto glomped her. And she fainted again, " Crap I did it again." He muttered

" Just leave her and let her rest." Kakashi said then he picked up his fork, he also noticed everyone at the table was staring at him. _Odd... _He thought , but quickly shook it off and started to pull of his mask when the lights went off.

" NOW ILL NEVER SEE HIS FACE !" Cried Naruto in the darkness. Cho spoke up again.

" Don't we have an emergency light switch or something?" Her voice sounded calm but it did not feel calm, well that's how Shino thought it was.

" Yeah hold on, Cho." Lali said as what sounded like she got up and went up stairs. You could hear her foot steps. Meanwhile, Matsuri was squirming in her seat, itching to run outside to the light.

" Something the matter?" She knew that it was Gaara's voice, because she only knew one person who could have a tone that could be so bland but caring, and it was him.

" O-oh nothing really Gaara-sama." Matsuri stuttered. Gaara , not having great people skills, believed her.

" Is someone snoring?" Kaoru asked. Indeed someone was sleeping , but who? Kana tried to find the awnser to this question, she stumbled over the table an across the chairs, occasionally she heards some 'Ouch's' and 'Ack' and ' Get off!'. Until she found the culprit, she smacked the person who was sleeping.

Kiba was awoken to find someone attacking him, instinctively he pushed the person to the ground and then .... the lights came back on. Kiba and Kana saw that they were in the most awkward position. Kiba on top of her holding her wrists down, the two looked at each other for the longest time until their gaze was disturbed by a click noise, and a flash. They looked at Lali who was holding a camera. Both of them blushed furiously and scooted away. ( A/N : Akumaru was sleeping in Kiba, SHino, Lee ,and Gai's room.)

Ino and Matsuri were under the table clinging to each other for their dear lives. " Woah!" Exclaimed Kankoru, " How did ya get all the way down there so fast Matsuri?"

" Uhh..." Matsuri didnt know how to respond so she just shrugged and pretended nothing happened.

Sai sat down next to Ino, who was hugging her knees and rocking back and forth muttering something about the boggie man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

After lunch, the ninjas played Rock band on Wii, Naruto and Sasuke had a battle with guitars but it turned out to be a tie, then he challenged Sakura who beat him, poor Sasuke. The sand brothers found out that their sister had a nice voice, too bad Shikamaru was sleeping to witness it, surprisingly Hinata was a master at drums. Naruto has suckish singing skills, but Lali , Kana, Cho , and Kaoru were the best ones. Well it knid of figures since they probably play all the time.

" Im getting bored of this , we should play another round of truth or dare before we eat diner." Lali said. Peoplereplied with 'Kay' 'sure' 'uhh..' 'hn'. " Well then lets play , lets see who was dared last..? Sasuke-chan I believe it was you." Sakura giggled.

He ignored the comment and wasted no time in picking his victim " Sakura, truth or Dare?" Sakura blushed she was probably going to do something horrible, if she picked 'Dare' . But then again he could ask something embarrasing.

"... Dare" Sasuke smirked . " I dare you too make out with Lee!"

"How long?" She replied as if she didn't care. She had kissed Lee before, it was the christmas that her Parents were killed, she needed comfort and the next thing she knew she was makingout with Lee under the misiltoe.

Sasuke taken back, this was supposed to be disgusting for her , " 3 minutes, don't want you to suffer too much."

" How nice of you." She was surprised when she replied like that, nomally she would agree with Sasuke instantlly. Sakura had a plan to make Sasuke jealous, and it was going to work. She went over to Lee, who was expecting a kiss with his lips puckered out . And they kissed and it looked weird .

" I dont know if I should be horrified or creeped out." Ino whispered to Sai and Chouji.

" How much time has it been Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke was red with anger and jealousy,

" 6 minutes..." He said furiously , as his watch crushed in his hands. " Dont they at least need to come out and BREATH FOR GOD SAKE!" Shikamaru scooted away from him, you could litereally feel Sasuke's killer intent flowing out of him.

"** I think you can stop now Sakura..."** Sasuke's voice filled with venom. As soon as she stopped Lee fell to the ground unconcious,

" Oh has it been that long already? I must have lost track of time." Sakura said so innocent, but Sasuke didnt buy it. Sasuke left and went up to his room. As soon as he was out of sight Sakura sighed "Sheesh what a Drama queen.."

" I dont know Sakura you hurt him pretty badly." Tsunade said, "You should go and apologize to him."

" Apologize !? If anything he should apologize to me!" Yelled Sakura in fury, as she ran up the stairs.

" Don't do anything I wouldn't." Said Kakashi while reading his book.

" So now who is going to do it?" Tenten asked.

Lali sighed. " Well since you're the one who asked, you do it, pick your person."

" OKay... Neji truth or dare!" Neji was sleeping. " NEJI YOU SEXY BEAST! TRUTH OR DARE!"

Neji shot right up . " Dare, and did you just call me a.." He was inturupted by her outburst.

"I Dare you to take off all your clothes with only your underwear on!" She declared.

"No."

" Oh yes you will unless you want to sleep in the closet for the next 6 days!" Demanded the host .(Lali) Neji surrendered and took off his clothes, as soon as he was done , Tenten was out cold , so was Ino and Temari. Matsuri just covered her eyes, knowing if she would look she'd faint. Lali and Kana blushing madly , Cho tried to look away but just ended up staring. What could they say? Neji was a fine piece of work given from kami to them, he was literally glowing. Hinata was still unconcious.

"Uhh Neji I think you killed them." Gai said, while poking Tenten with a stick. She woke up and took the stick from Gai and slapped him with it.

" N-Neji you can put your c-clothes on now.." Tenten covered her eyes, shielding them from the very attractive Hyuuga.

"..." He made no awnser but just did as he was told . " You guys can look now, Are you happy now Tenten, NOW IM GOING TO HAVE A BUNCH OF FAN GIRLS _AND _GUYS!" Neji was red with anger, clearly not happy with her.

" Sorry..." Whispered Tenten. " I thought it would be funny.."

" Smooth, Neji , very smooth.." Naruto' sarcastically said. Tenten continued to be quiet, she didn't like it when Neji yelled at her, It made her angry.

" Well what are you waiting for ! Pick someone already!" The pure raw anger leaked form her voice directed towards Neji. It shook him to the core, but he didn't show it.

" Gaara.. truth or dare?"

" .. Truth"

" Tell us something embarrasing about Temari and Kankoru." Neji smirked as he saw the funniest expression on kankoru's face and Temari's.

"... Well, Temari has these dolls..." Temari was about to jump him when his sand blocked him, " And she names them, Shika-kun, and, uh someother name. She also makes them do stuff like..."

"STOP RIGHT THERE GAARA, WE ARE TRYING TO KEEP THIS FANFICTION RATED T" Lali interupted. Gaara noded

" Kankuro dresses up in weird outfits, I think he might be gay.."

" IM NOT GAY!"

" I DON'T PLAY WITH DOLLS!"

" .. Yes you do."

"Why do you have a doll named after Shikamru, do you like him, and all this time I've been oblivious to it!" Ino shouted. Temari frantacilly tried to shut Ino up. She just slaped her with her giant fan.

" Opps.." Temari tried to avoid Shikamaru's gaze, Shikamaru crawled to Temari's side of the circle ( A/N: You know how babies crawl.. Yeah I have a very weird mind) He looked in her right in the eye.

" Do you like me ?" She avoided his gaze, " Do you?" He persisted. She nodded, feeling useless. Shikamaru kissed her , surprised beyond belief. " I like you to troublesome woman."

"Lazy bastard..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

* * *

**I am so sorry it took really long, i have been with a disease called , WRITERS BLOCK, and I dont think this one is as funny as as i was hoping to be . Yah Im sorry about the OC (ness) IN some of the characters.**

**Next time On NTODP (Naruto's Truth or dare Party): What happened to Sasuke and Sakura? How will Gaara and Kankoru react?**

**Mini Chat**

**Cho: Shino Truth or dare?**

**Shino: Dare**

**Cho: I dare you to... Take off your glasses**

**Shino : /Takes off glasses**

**Cho: / stares, .. You can put them back on .. if you want..**

**End of Chat**

**Oh sorry I didn't tell you guys the room asignments:**

**Room 1: Neji , Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke  
(There is a bathroom connecting to both of the rooms)  
****Room 2: Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten**

**Room 3: Kiba, Shino, Lee, Gai and Akumaru  
Room4: Lali Kana Cho and Kaoru**

**Room 5: Kakashi, tsunade**

**

* * *

Thanks for your support, I will keep trying hard!

* * *

**


	6. FLUFF

**Hey! Lawlizilla here, I know you guys are wondering about the room assignments for the Sand siblings, they are all in one room as you guessed. I just want to thank everyone for their kind reiews and honestly I wouldn't hane continued, so THANKS a ton! And yes I do know that my grammar and spelling is awful, and I really hate that in a story but thanks for putting up with it. I will try harder! Enjoy !**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Lawlizilla: Okay who would like to do the disclaimer?**

**Tenten: /waves ,I WOULD! LAWLIZILLA DOES NOT LIKE NARUTO!**

**Lawlizilla: NOO ! ITS "LAWLIZILLA DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!"**

**Tenten: OKAY! LAWLIZILLA HATES NARUTO!**

**Lawlizilla: NO I DON'T ! STOP LIEING, AND YELLING!**

**Tenten: WHAAA?!**

**Lawlizilla:.... / slaps her self. Can we just start the story**

**

* * *

**

**Previously on _Naruto's Truth and Dare Party_**

_" Do you like me ?" She avoided his gaze, " Do you?" He persisted. She nodded, feeling useless. Shikamaru kissed her , surprised beyond belief. " I like you to troublesome woman."_

_"Lazy bastard..."_

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Shikamaru POV**

That was the best kiss I ever had, It would have lasted longer too if it wasn't for her troubleome brothers, not my smartest plan but still worth it. Being chased by a crossdresser and a homocidal maniac is not the most fun experience, especially when you've done it twice, AND when its in the backyard, around the pool! What a drag.

" I'll kill you !" Gaara's voice scared me into running faster. Crap I really dont want to die. From the corner of my eye I saw Temari running towards Kankoru with her fan, she looked pretty mad. My legs are giving out ! Oh common just a little further ! Gaara can't keep up with this for two more hours ! CAN he?!

" Gaara don't you dare lay a finger on him !" Temari roared. Crap! Why is there always a deer following me!? Wait, what is it doing in the backyard!? Hey I might use this to my advantage, I climbed on the deer and started to ride him, or her, which ever way works. Looking back , I saw that Gaara had given up. SUCSESS! I wont die today! And it looks like Temari gave him a good beating. Can she do that though? He is the Kazekage, oh well as long as Im not dead.

" Shika-kun! Its safe to come back now!" Did she just call me _Shika-kun_? Whatever, I'll ignore it for now.

As soon as I walked over there , I saw an unconious Gaara and Kankoru., and Temari hugged me. Wait , why is Temari hugging me ? Oh crap , I can feel her boobs! Get away Shikamaru get AWAY! I pushed Temari , she looked mad but she looked at me weirdly.

" Why is your nose bleeding?" I quickly covered my nose and ran to the bathroom. Troublesome...

**Meanwhile with Sasuke and Sakura**

Sakura finally made it to Sasuke's room, she had no idea how many stories this house is from the inside, _It looked so small from the inside! What kind of house is this. I probably climbed five stories! Hey look theres my room. And Sasuke's is.... right next to mine!? GREAT! Well, better get this over with and fast. _Sakura nocked on Sasuke's door.

" Sasuke, Its me Sak-" A hand came out and pulled her into the room. Sasuke took a hold of her and kissed her . Sakura was surprised and pushed him away. " What is wrong with you!? You knock me out and leave me on a bench after I told you I love you, just to run off with Orochimaru. Then after six years, SIX YEARS SASUKE!" She stopped to hide her tears. Sasuke looked into her hurt emerald eyes, that he once and still loves. " ... Six years, you come back ... and you don't even say that you're sorry, and pretend everything is okay while I sob and cry.." She went into sobs after that, Sakura poured out all of her feelings that she bottled in for the last year that Sasuke was back. " Im such an idiot." She muttered.

Sasuke instinctively put his arms around her. He was afraid of what he had done to her, he cursed himself for being so thoughtless. " I am so sorry Sakura, I'm sorry..." Sasuke whispered. " I'm not even going to ask you if you forgive me..."

**Back at the Living room**

Temari and her unconcious brothers were back. Gaara woke up to Matsuri's worried face ( she was tending him) .

" Ugh.. Is it my turn?" Gaara asked. Matsuri nodded, he sat up andlooked around te room. " Kaoru truth or dare?"

" ..Truth?"

" Have you ever loved someone?" He asked while staring at Matsuri , this made her blush, he wondered why.

" Yes.." Kaoru bluntly replied, Gaara stared at him intently.

" Does she love you back?" He spoke as if he knew who he loved , which put Kaoru to shock and frustration.

"I-" There was a pause, everyone staring intently, especially Lali, although she pretended not to care. " ..I think there is supposed to be only one question.."

Gaara surprisingly didn't protest, instead he just smirked, it made Kaoru uncomfortable. " Your turn."

" Uh.. Shikamaru truth or dare?" Shikamaru was sleeping, figures, Naruto threw a cookie at him and convinietly landed in his mouth. Once Shikamaru couldnt breath through his mouth he woke up.

" Huh? Why are you staring at me ?!" Feeling paranoid, he took a pillow and covered his face.

" I didn't know you snoored, Shika-san!" Lee said, He lowered his pillow so you could only see his eyes.

" I do NOT snoore.. and whats with the nickname?!"

" Nevermind him pick truth or dare!" Chouji said as he ate his chips.

" Dare."

" I dare you to go upstairs and check out what Sasuke and Sakura doing ." Indeed everyone had forgotten about those two.

" I just hope they're not doing anything dirty" Lali said, " .. making the story turn to M is the last thing I want to do." Meanwhile Shikamaru was dreading the troublesome walk up the stairs.

" .... Please don't make me climb that!" Shikamaru clung on to Kaorus leg like it was the first day of school for a three year old. Kaoru sighed he looked to Lali for help with pleading eyes.

" Shikamaru there's an elevator behind the fridge," Shikamaru looked at her as if she was crazy, with an ' Are you serious' look, she sighed. " Yes , I know behind the fridge, go, unless you would prefer the stairs.." He looked at them and shuddered.

" Hey , why did you make Sakura climb to the room?"

" Entertainment uses.." Lali laughed.

" Your really evil on the inside aren't you." Naruto said to Lali.

" Oh come on! Its funny ! Don't look at me that way!" Shikamaru ignored them and headed towards the fridge and pushed it away from the wall, and there it was, the secret elevator.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXD**

Shikamaru was at the rooms deciding which room to go to , he choose togo in room 2. He opened the door and looked around, the room was colored light blue and had two full sized beds, a bunkbed, and a couch. He gawked at the guys room, hoping that his room would be just like this. Shikamaru searched for Sasuke and Sakura, they were sleeping in eachothers arms on the blue bed. ( A/N: Nothing like that you perverts :P)

" What a drag..." Shikamaru left not wanting to wake them up, but he took a quick picture and ran towards the elevator

**XXXXXXXXXXXD**

Ino began to fall asleep next to Sai, who was also dosing off. Naruto was sleeping on Hinata's shoulder , while she was trying not to faint, poor her. Kaoru and Cho were asleep and Lali was wide awake looking bored. Kana went to her room, Kakashi looked like death. Basically almost everyone was either about to alseep or dead asleep. Shikamaru came down from the stairs looking very very angry. Lali snickered " Why'd you take the stairs Shikamaru?" He looked at her evily.

" I hate you..."

And with that everyone went to sleep, forgeting about dinner.

* * *

**Hey guys! There's been a couple changes in the room assignments**

**Room 1 **

**Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Ino **

**Room 2**

**Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Sai**

**Room 3**

**Temari , Gaara, Kankoru , Matsuri**

**Room 4 **

**Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Lee**

**Room 5 **

**Lali, Kana, Cho, Kaoru**

**Room 6**

**Tsunade, Kakashi, Gai**

**And too those who are reading , If you want them to do a dare you can just send me a PM or put it on a review. Or if you want them to play a game like "Spin the bottle" Or " 7 min in heaven" Or anything different you can put it on your review. Anything that you want them too do just review! Ok SEE you!**


	7. Lie Detector? BEACH!

**Hello my faithful readers, I just want to apologize for my lack of updating . I have been infected with the most dreadful disease to enter this world… Writer's Block ( Enter dramatic music) And again I am so so so so so * Gasps for air* SOOOO sorry.**

**IMPORTANT: If you guys want the characters to do a dare or something hilarious just review! Please you have no idea how much it would help me ! Ideas are welcome! SERIOUSLY I NEED YOUR HELP , IM DYING FOR INSPIRATION!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously , do you guys even read these? I don't own Naruto! If i did there would have been SO many changes already.**

**Lee: Miss Lawlizilla-san I hope you realized that I havent done the Disclaimer yet**

**Lawlizilla: Uhm, Lee , I already did the disclaimer...**

**Lee: -Is heart broken - But.. everyone else got to do it... / sulks**

**Lawlizilla: - gives in - Okay Lee you can do it**

**Lee: YOSH! LAWLIZILLA DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

**DAY 2**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she felt her neck pretty stiff, she looked at her 'pillow'. Sakura saw that she was sleeping on Sasuke's chest, she sat strait up, remembering last night. _Sasuke... I'll forgive you. _And with that he smiled silently content with his apology, Sakura looked at the sleeping Uchiha as she giggled softly at how innocent he looked. As she looked around Naruto was snoring , Neji was literally, almost falling off his bed( he has top bunk, bunking with Naruto) and Sai was sleeping in peace. Had they not notice her and Sasuke? Sakura was shaken from her thoughts when a hand pulled her down.

His dark onyx eyes looked at the at the green emeralds , almost pleading me. " I forgive you Sasuke." Sakura whispered , trying not to wake the others... Which unfortunately failed, Naruto sat up groggily looking at his teammate's.

" Geez you guys what did you guys do last night, make out or something.? WAIT NO SAKURA YOU TOOK THE WRONG WAY IM SOR-" and with that the pink haired woman knocked out the whiskered scarred man.

" Thats will keep you quiet you idiot." She hissed through her teeth, silently.

" Good morning Sakura, did you sleep well?" Sai asked _too_sweetly. Sakura looked at Sasuke for help... if he hadn't fallen asleep again.

" Look Sai I can explain everything that happened.."

" Please don't Sakura , can we just forget about this?" An all to familiar voice said.

" Sorry to wake you guys.." Sakura left the room in a hurry , looking to go to her room, which was conveniently next to Sasuke's. _Great. Hmm.... I wonder if Hinata,Ino, and Tenten are up? _She opened the door to see that they were all getting ready.

" Hey ! Look who's up and about , so lets get the juicy details, Sakura. What did you guys do,Hmmm?" Ino asked, looking intently at poor Sakura, along with Tenten, Hinata was showering.

" Uhh, look nothing happened okay..?" Sakura gulped as she saw her close friends closing up on her.

" You hear that Tenten? Nothing happened."

" Really? Are you sure about that Sakura?" Tenten and Ino had the sliest smiles on their face. Sakura made a big squeal, preparing for the worst , When she heard a scream from the bathroom. They all rushed in to see what happened.

-

-

-

Hinata was in her towel , screaming her lungs off, as Naruto was in the room, getting a bloody nose... You get the picture.

" Oh crap Hinata I am so sorry!" Naruto yelled , as he covered his eye and hopelessly tried to find his way to the door. Unfortunately instead of heading towards the direction of the door he found his way to Hinata. Naruto slipped . "Oh no!" He wait for the impact , but instead landed on something rather ... squishy? He looked on what he fell on, Naruto realized that he was on Hinata's chest..._ OH MY GOD ! HOLY CRAP ! WHAT DO I DO?! HINATA IS UNCONCIOUS! CRAP WHAT IF .. NEJI SEE'S THIS? IM A DEAD MAN!_Naruto jumped off and studied the Hyuuga heiress, _She sure has a nice body... _Before Naruto realized it, he was leaning down towards Hinata's face trying to steal a kiss.._No NO NO NO! GET A HOLD OF YOURESELF, YOULL TURN INTO THAT PERVY SAGE IF YOU DO- _Naruto was inturupted from his thoughts when Sakura, Tenten, and Ino barged into the bathroom, along with Neji, Sasuke, and Sai barging in from the other door.

" **Naruto what did you do with my cousin...? " **Neji's voice leaked of venom when he saw Naruto on top of a Half naked Hinata.

" ...P-please d-don't h-hurt me.." Poor Naruto pleaded for his life to be spared,as he started back away. Sakura checked Hinata if she was alright.

" Naruto .. as a friend I should tell you that you better start running, Oh and when you die can I have your Manga?" Sai said. Naruto made a run for it through the girls room screaming at the top of his lungs while Neji chased him.

" Does, anyone have some smelling salts?" Asked the pink haired medic, A giant poof formed as Lali stepped out of it,

" Here ya go!" Lali handed the smelling salts. " I heard screaming , so I figured that you girls already figured out that you have to share a bathroom with the guys, don't be upset, you guys also share a bathroom with Lee, shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba, and they share a bathroom with us and we share a bathroom with your senseis, and Hokage."

Ino spoke up. " So basically the bedrooms are connected by bathrooms?" Lali nodded.

" By the way, you guys should comedown soon, breakfest is almost ready.."

" But I thought you guys didn't know how to cook!" Sasuke yelled.

" Well I was feeling sick that day!" Lali yelled

" Liar!"

" You want a piece of me Uchiha?!"

" Bring it on brat!"

Sasuke threw a couple punches , which Lali easily dodged. Lali attempt to kick his head , but failed as Sasuke grabbed a hold of her leg and elbowed her in the side , a hit, or so he thought. Lali quickly transformed into a puddle. _Water clone, weird, I was sure that it was her..._Sasuke was shaken from his thoughts as a kunai was pointed towards his neck.

" Do you surrender?" She asked

" Never" Sasuke flipped her over as she landed on a bed ( A/N: This took place in the bathroom)

" Sasuke stop this nonsense remember these people are our hosts!" Sakura nagged him as he just rolled his eyes , wanting to get rid of this nuisance. " Sakura did you noticed that yesterday was a _little _strange?!" Sasuke asked. Sakura thought about yesterday , their first day here, _it felt longer than just a day, almost as if someone slowed down time, but, that's impossible! _She thought about it while Lali kept trying to punch him, but missing every shot.

" Enough!" Lali yelled as she started strange hand signs, Sasuke activated his Sharingan only to discover he couldn't copy her moves. " Water Mirage !" A series of ' Lali' clones kept attacking Sasuke. Sasuke being used to these kinds of attack ( A/N: Lali's 'Water Mirage ' is similar to shadow clones) fought them off with ease. Until Lali came behind and kept throwing shirukins like crazy, Sasuke finally snapped, he then preformed a torture genjutsu. Lali screamed in agony as her worst nightmare came to life.

" Sasuke stop this!" Ino,Sakura, Sai and Tenten pleaded.

Some familiar voices yelled. " TRIANGULAR FORMATION!" Kana , Cho, and Kaoru pointed their swords towards Sasuke's neck. " Thats quite reckless Sasuke, even so cool headed as you." Cho glared at Sasuke as he just anwsered with a simple 'hn'. " I'm getting tired of your crap." She said that was most surprising to everyone in the room , besides Kana and Kaoru. Lali's screams shook them out of their stares.

" SASUKE-KUN STOP IT!" Sakura screamed.

" Don't worry Sakura- chan she's not really in pain Genjutsus don't work on her, you cant fool us Lali!" Kana said. Lali giggled , " Sorry guys I like freaking people out." she said non-chalently .

-

-

-

Ahh breakfast, the time of family, the time of friends , the time of... yelling? It is true, Neji's yelling at the fox jailer, did not stop. And poor Hinata tried to convince her over protective cousin , to forgive Naruto. Meanwhile Lali , Sasuke , Kaoru and Sakura were in a heated argument about the days current events.

" Sasuke-kun you shouldn't have done that!" Sakura nagged.

" It didn't even hurt her!" Sasuke said

" Well you intended to hurt her!" Kaoru yelled

" Yeah" Lali joined

"Can you pass the whipped cream please?" Asked Cho.

"NO!" They all said. Cho sighed as her hair clip transformed into a beautiful, Blue, butterfly . " Would you get me the whipped cream please?" She asked softly as it did as she said. " Thank you, Mai." Cho smothered her pancakes in whipped cream along with her hot chocolate.

" Amazing .." Shino said , Cho looked over to him.

" Yes?"

" ..nothing.."

It was getting pretty loud at the table, with the constant yelling and barking (akumaru) some people were about to snap. Someone through a pancake at Kankoru's face. Everyone turned to see Shikamaru standing up.

" CAN I PLEASE TAKE A NAP WHILE I EAT , WITHOUT ALL THIS NOISE ! ? GOD GRIEF , IF I HAVE TO YELL , TO KEEP YOU GUYS QUIET THEN I WILL DO SO !? SHUT UP!" His face boiled in anger as he sat back down and slept on his plate.

" Shikamaru-kun sounds really angry.." Matsuri said as everyone nodded in agreement.

" Well I'm guessing he wont be participating in the next challenge.." Kana said. The Ninja's were taken back ... Challenges?

-

-

-

Tsunade was the first person to enter the basement, and was shocked at what she saw. A chair circled around barb wire, the chair had some sort of device underneath the chair.

" Are you going to put us in a an electric chair?!" Tsunade yelled at Lali,

Lali shook her head. "Not at all," she said. " Im going to put you in the Lie detector chair!" Cheefully said, she asked who wanted to go first, seeing no volunteers, she hand picked them.

" Whats with the barb wire?" Neji asked

" Just to keep my victims inside..." Lali said innocently.

" Chouji! You go!" Chouji reluctantly did as he was told as he sat in the chair. " Okay Chouji.... Are you gay..?" Lali asked.

" No .."

BEEP BEEP

" He is gay.." Lali said shocked.

" How do you know? " Tenten asked

" Becasue if it beeps once , then he is telling the truth . If it Beeps twice he is lying... So , he is gay."

" I KNEW IT" Ino shouted. Everyone gave her strange looks. " Are you a virgin?!" Ino asked, he looked away.

" No.."

BEEP

" He's telling the truth." Naruto gasped, along with his teammates. " Who was your first time?!"

" A GIRL OF COURSE!"

BEEP BEEP

Everyone in the room gasped, Kakashi spoke up " WHO THEN?!"

"...Lee.."

BEEP

" ." everyone in that room was shocked some fainted, some stared, some was too taken back that they stuttered like mad.

" Well I guess our secrets out chouji-kun... WE ARE LOVERS!" Lee screamed. Gai looked at Lee with pain..

" I thought you were my student.... TRAITOR!" He exclaimed. Gai cried and left the room.

" Okay, Chouji... you can get out...." Lali regretted putting him in there , some secrets should be kept secret.. " Ino , you go up..." Ino protested but Kaoru dragged her in, kicking and screaming.

" Geez , Ino its not like you have something to hide.. Or do you?" Sakura told her.

" What? Me? Nooo , I don't have anything like that.." Ino said unconvincingly.

BEEP BEEP

" Darn it .." She sighed in defeat.

" Okay, do you like a guy?"

".. Yes?"  
BEEP  
" Is it Sai?"

"YES!"  
BEEP

Do you dream about him?"

"YES!"

BEEP.

" Uh, Okay then, You can get out now..?" Ino ran out , and started to make out with Sai on the couch, everyone else was pretty much grossed out. " Good grief, you guys, can you get off the couch? I really dont want salaiva on it!" Fortunatly Ino whispered something in Sai's ear, he noded vigorusly. They took the elevator going upstairs.

" I dont want to know.." Sakura said. Kana made some hand seals. " There," she said. " Now we cant hear anything , if they do anything over rated T"

" Hinata, why dont you go next?" Hinata was startled, tried to sneak her way out of this as Lali encouraged her.

" It'll be fine Hinata." Naruto encouraged her by giving his one of a kind smiles, that made her heart melt.

"O-okay.." She got in and sat in the chair.

" Are you a virgin?"

" Yes"

**Beep**

" Have you watched Naruto change his clothes before?"

" N-No!"

**BEEP BEEP**

Most people were not surprised , like Kiba , Shino, Sasuke , Neji, and Tenten. Everyone else, Pure shock. This girl could not be Hinata Hyuuga, the cute, shy , pure , hyuuga heiress. Not her. Its just so , Wrong! Naruto especially, except, he was a little turned on. Poor Hinata was so embarrased.

" Do you like Naruto?" Hinata meeped a ' yes' and mumbled something out that no one could understand.

Beep

" You can get out now Hinata" Lali smiled sweetly , understanding a little bit , how she was feeling.

" So Hinata ... " Naruto began, wondering what to say but was suddenly caught off guard with someone s tight grip around his wrist pulling him into the dreaded cage of horror. " Wait! I don't wanna go , LET ME OUT!" He began to whine to his hearts desire.

" Do you like Hinata?"

" Hyuuga?"

" You know what I'm talking about!"

" Yeah"

BEEP

And thus a loud thump was heard as Hinata fainted . Most people sighed for that was just too predictable...

" Oh Crap is she alright?!" The fox countainer yelled in worry.

" Yeah yeah shes fine. Next question! Did you have a secret crush on Tsunade when you first saw her?"

" EW , Kami, No way!"

BEEP

" AND WHY IS THAT TWERP?!" An angry Tsunade yelled.

" Well your just an old hag... Pretty obvious" Naruto just made himself a death wish, Tsunade was like a rampaging elephant , out to destroy a kitten ( A/N: Don't ask where I got this from , I was bored.)

Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi held Tsunade back , Sakura ended up knocking her out. Around this time Shikamaru woke up from his nap, " What did I miss this time?"

Shino spoke up " Well your best friend is gay, Ino and Sai are sucking face upstairs, and Hinata and Naruto both like eachother.." Shikamaru was not surprised by his best friends secret, neither are the rest of the things he missed. " So chouji finally opened up.. Are we done with the lie dector thing?"

" Uh , I guess?" Lali said " There's nothing else to do, except.. maybe a beach party?" Everyone cheered for the idea, " Alright then beach party it is..?" Lali was unsure how her sister could handle something like this, but decided she wouldnt be bothered to much.

-

-

-

" Hey Cho, are you okay with this ?"

" .. Maybe, I don't know, I think I can control myself for a little bit but thats all I can promise.."

" Well try because _lot_ of people will get mad ."

" Yes I know, But its not my fault!"

" I know it isn't , its just people react differently, anyways just be careful." Kana left Cho, she sighed a she began to put on her bathing suit, that is until Cho felt something on her back. A bug , Shino's bug , she scooped up the bug and looked at it.

" Hmm , interesting , and what type of insect are you my little friend?" Cho smiled sweetly , Cho absolutely adored tiny creatures, insects included.

" A special breed from my clan.." Shino appeared infront of her, this wouldn't have been surprising to Cho, but unfortunately she was in the middle of changing. Shino realized this soon as she screamed in pure and utter, embarrasment. " I .. Ah. SORRY" He bowed and fleed from the room, never had he seen a woman nude before, he didnt even know about the female anatomy until he was a genin! Poor Shino had the most disturbing, akward conversation with his father that he wished he would erase from this memory even until this day. He mentally cursed himself as he felt the heat rise to his cheeks remembering what Shino saw.

" Hey Shino! Whats-" Kiba looked at his friend "Why are you so red?" His face, even more red than before, went into concentration thinking of a reasonable excuse, in the end , he just walked away. " What's his problem?" Kiba turned to Akamaru, the dog whined. " Hmm.."

-

-

-

Everyone was done getting ready for a day full of fun in the sun! They met up in the front yard waiting for their ride to come. " Alright! We have a special transportation coming soon so we have to be paitent.." Lali said followed by a bunch of ' Awww's'

" Im so excited ! I have'nt been to a beach before" Tenten squealed in excitment, Neji raised an eyebrow... This was very unTenten-ish.

" Me either! I cant wait!" Naruto yelled. Sakura sighed , _Well, Naruto is Naruto, at least Sasuke-kun isnt acting like a child.._ Her thoughts were proven wrong , Sasuke was just as squealish and excited , holding hands with Naruto and Tenten , spinning in circles._ Nevermind_.

A giant RV pulled up to the curve , everyone was quiet, shocked , and amazed.

" This is too cool!" Ino screamed

" Its so big!" Sai rejoiced

" Its AWESOME!" It was the Hokage's turn to squeal in excitment.

" Its .. Youthful!"

And thus a giant stampede of ninjas formed infornt of the RV. " Hey ! One at a time!" And they were off to the beach

-

-

-

**Ohh , I cant wait to write the next chapter.. That is if you review! I at least need 2!**

**And again, Im really sorry, its just I haven't had much inspiration! And this is where you readers comealong and save me from my writers block, but unfortunately only one of you acually gave me an idea! Thank you. **

**But I do appreciate you guys!**

**So tell me what you want these Ninjas to do at he beach because im not writing, Until I get a review!**

**See you later !**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Im sorry, But I ve decided to discontinue this story.**

**Mostly because this isnt the kind of writing, I want to be known as someone who can write things with plot. This story has no plot , this story was basicallly based on a random thought that never worked out. This story is up for grabs , but I will countinue to write but in my writing lately , Ive been having some personal problems .IM SO GREATFUL FOR ALL OF MY READERS ! THANK YOU. **

**Im sorry but I thought this would be better for me.**


End file.
